ABUSO DE PODER , CAZADOR
by asumo-hatake
Summary: Podemos cometer errores pero tenemos que seguir y seguir , constancia y perseverancia . eso fue lo que les enseñaron a vivir , sin tener miedo y obedecer ordenes sin importales el ¿por que? , ellos no lo nesecitaban , ellos no nesecitan nada para seguir , alguien les saco de su infierno y con eso basta para seguirlo. No importa lo que elijamos los hilos siempre se unen
1. Chapter 1

hola no soy nuevo en este foro , solo quiero iniciar un fic que me salio pensando en muchas musicas  
aseptare cualquier clase de critica tengo muchas ideas para este fic pero les advierto que aun no va enpesar lo bueno , creo que enpesara en el cap 2 parte 2 asi que tengan pasiensia  
estos personajes no son mios son de - sennsei e se los robe un rato ya que todavia no le pido permiso no quisiera pedirselo por un fic malo... empiesaa el conteo  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
0  
0  
0  
0  
0  
jejeejejeejejejeje  
0  
0  
yaaa

Prologo  
En el parque se ven niños jugando alegremente , ya era el atardecer y las familias se reunían para disfrutar una cena con ellos por lo tanto ya llegaba la hora de interrumpirlos de sus juegos y algarabías a sus niños , se podían ver a niños de distintos clanes y estatus social disfrutando sin ninguna interrupción en aquel parque ojos plata , ojos negros , ojos de distintos colores pero que irradiaban inocencia en sus juegos ,,, los padres fueron llegando al parque y mirando con quienes jugaban sus hijos querían dejarlos por un momento mas pero …. Vieron una cara que se lees hacia familiar y que sus hijos estaban relacionándose con "el " y no dudaron un segundo en llamarlos  
- Sasukeee - crito un hombre con la cara seria . interrumpiendo el juego de luchas que estaba asiendo con un niño rubio  
- Kibaaa vamos a casa hijo – dio una mujer que tenia la cara de por si enojada , a lado a su fiel amigo  
- Señorita hintaa regresemos a casa – dijo un hombre de tez pálida , pero la niña solo estaba a lado de su amigo que estaba en el suelo

Así empezaron a llamar todos los niños y siendo regañados por todos los familiares allí presente , pero hubo uno que ni fue llamado y ni fue acompañado a casa como los otros , , entre el regaño que sus padres les dieron a sus hijos se podía escuchar algo común entre algunos padres : " te dije que no te acercaras a esa cosa , te prohíbo que te sigas juntando con el" esto lo dijeron sin ninguna delicadeza pues fue escuchada por el niño acusado de ser algo que no era , los niños sin ilusión de ganar en lo que les reclamaban sus padres agacharon su cabeza asintiendo  
Aquel niño rubio solo se quedo mirando como se iban a sus hogares , el niño apretó sus pequeños puños y trato de contener su llanto pero se les escapaban sus pequeñas lagrimas casadas de un gran dolor de ser rechazado , pero el se preguntaba que había hecho y se echaba a correr

corría con todas sus fuerza sin rumbo alguno , eso hacia todas las veces que sentía ese dolor pero por mas que corría no alcanzaba a huir de sus problemas , pero por desgracia para el no solo tenia que correr por las cosas que le decían si no que también que lo perseguían , y cuando lo agarraban … el no quería acordarse de ese momento , claro que los que lo hacían y que lo intentaban tenían que rendir cuentas directo del viejo hokage pero para ellos valía la pena incluso si la pena que les den es la muerte , ellos lo darían todo por golpear al demonio que les arrebato a un ser querido , claro que después de que lo golpearan recibía tratamiento medico , pero no lo recibía adecuada mente desde que se dio cuenta que sus heridas sanaban solas con una rapidez que el niño se dio cuenta que no necesitaba atención medica con esa clase de tratos que le daban incluso los criminales recibían u tratamiento mejor que el , y aunque el hokage lo llevaba de la mano asta el hospital el conseguia escaparse por las ventanas

El aprendió que el único lugar que le paresia y que era tranquilo , era el cementerio donde solo había llanto de otras personas lo hacían sentirse mejor cada ves que iba a ese lugar solo encontraba paz y tranquilidad , ya que nadie levantaba la voz un ese lugar , un dia paseando por las tumbas vio la del héroe mas grande de konoha el yondaime hokage ( aunque apenas tenia seis años sabia leer los kanjis bien o mas o menos ) , quedo muy asombrado , pero no por el hokage si no por el moustro que enfrento y que le dio muerte a tan gran héroe , al gran hokage , el yondaime , desia en la lapida "que la bestia nunca fue domada" , (el queria ser una una bestia similar y tan fuerte como esa) , se dice que yondaime solo "pudo quitarle la mitad de su fuerza y asi la mato"  
El rubio se paso dia tras dia entrenando para poder ser uno de los clasificados para entrar en la academia Ninja , el primer paso fue simple expulsar chacra pero la segunda parte no podia moldear ni un ápice de ella por mas que intentaba .


	2. Un largo dia

capitulo 1 " un largo dia "

Un dia el rubio estaba tan cansadoque no podia ni mantenerse de pie , asi que dejo el entrenamiento para seguir al siguiente dia , en ese momento dispuesto a irse  
por las calles de la aldea camina tranquilo y sin prisa por que sabia que si intentaba correr no podria ,  
el camino , tranquilo por el camino  
pero se sintio raro , pero siguio su curso hasta que vio a un hombre corre por las otra esquina  
se sintio amenazado y un frio recorria su espina  
fue rodeado por los aldeanos que venian con palos y muchas cosas mas para pegarle y sacarse todo el rencor que tenian el pobre muchacho sabia que no podia correr pero , tenia qué , por que si no de seguro ellos lo matarian sin ninguna compasión  
el pobre hiso el intento hasta que todos se vinieron en sima de el  
en un intento desesperado logro sacar chacra para que con la honda expansiva se alejaran de el y no lo tocaran , eso fue en vano porque ese intendo de alejarlos los enfuresio mas

-Lo ven! Ese demonio esta despertando tenemos que matarlo , sino muchos de nuestros familiares moriran a causa de esabestia ! - lo desia un hombre joven con lagrimas en los ojos . mientras el niño casi exausto por expulsar chacra seguia intentando lo para poder escapar y los aldeanos estaban cansados de intentar pergarle , pero ellos perseveraron al igual que el ojiazul  
no podia mas …..  
se dejo pegar , herir , hasta que quedo inconsciente tirado y hembarrado con lodo de sangre , los aldeanos se fueron pensando que cumplieron su cometido ,,,,,

Cuando todos se fuero para sus casas ya era de noche y el pobre cuerpo de un niño (que apenas se podia saber que el color de su cabello era rubio, por lo susio que estaba)...

el cuerpo del niño tubo una conbulsion , pero esta no era una de muerte sino que lo estaba devolviendo a la vida , todavía estaba su rostro oculto en la tierra con barro , lodo y sangre . entre el lodo se podia oir que el niño estaba llorando sin querer levantarse , lloraba tanto que la sangre ya coagulada se estaba volviendo liquida de nuevo , habia imprecion que estaba sobre un charco , pero el no esbozo ningun quejido para que nadie lo escuchara , solo lloraba en silensio por que descubrio que los niños lloraban solo porque tenian a una madre y padre que lo ayudaran a levantarse , pero en su caso es inútil , se dijo ya ase tiempo  
el solo se levanto sacudio sus ropas para poder sacar un poco de su suciedad , el solo queria en ese momento , algo de comer e irse a su hogar de una sola persona …. "el"…

por el camino encontro un puesto de ramen lamado ichiraku , el pide un tazon pero …

-Tienes dinero para pagarlo? – pregunto una joven que no tenia mas de catorce años , el niño se sorprendio ya que no lo expulso de esa tienda por ser quien es

-Claro …- buscando en sus volsillos el dinero , pero los que lo golpearon hasta eso se habian llevado cuando estaba inconsciente

– creo que se me perdio – con una sonrisa inosente

-Lo siento pero , no puedo darte comida gratis , mi padre se va a enojar de nuevo si te lo doy gratis – dijo la castaña con algo de pena veindo lo susio que estaba

-No lo queria gratis de un principio , pero grasias por considerar regalarmelo – lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – nos vemos

despidiendose con la mano y alejándose tranquilo  
.Pero en la tienda

– ayame quien era tu amigo? – lo dijo un hombre de edad ya adulta

-No lo conosco , pero queria comer y no tenia dinero y se que te vas a enojar que siga tirando el dinero como con los fideos mal preparados y todos los platos que acabo de aser – lo dijo con una sonrisa mostrando a su padre todo lo que abia hecho en su ausensia

– me volvere mas pobre de lo que soy uhhh – dijo agarandose la cabeza viendo lo que hiso su hija – pero luego ve y recuerda como vio al niño , …  
el viejo agarando y dandole uno de los tazones , que le sobro en unos de los encargos, que devia agradecérselo a su hija por la perdida de tiempo

- toma ve y dale esto al niño dile que es un regalo de parte de ichiraku ramen

la chica con una sorisa de felicidad corrio lo mas que pudo con el tazon para llamar al niño , al encontrarlo estaba crusando la esquina pero ella le grito

– eespera! - el rubio se sorprendio poniendose en guardia por si alguien quiere golpearlo estabes habia descansado ,se da vuelta y ve ala hermosa joven que atendia el puesto de ramen , cambia su cara y la saluda cordial mente

- hola nechan – la chica tomando aire y apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas sin aser caer una gota del plato le dice

– estaba buscando aahahahaahhahhhhhh esto te lo envia mi papa de parte de ichiraku ramen ahahahhahh esta un poco frio pero espero que te guste – dandole el tazon en sus manos pero al pasarselo se tocan sus manos y la mirada agachada del rubio sintio que caian gotas en sus mamos y tambien en la sopa , no tardo en notar que no era lluvia y tapando la sopa con sus manos le dice

– no agas eso se va a hechar a perder el sabor , si sigues llorando , ademas solo es un plato normal de ramen – quitando le el mechon de su frente para verlo bien -(se que que eres lindo si no estubiera tan susio ) hasta se sonrojo , el chico solo alcanza a decir

– muchas grasias – entre respiración erecortada como si estubiera conteniendose por llorar con la cabeza agachada en muestra de gratitud

– bueno hasta luego , espero que vengas de nuevo a la tienda de nuevo te puedo invitar la proxima , pero las siguiente te las cobro - lo dijo con la lengua salida con un guiño , el rubio se sento en una esquina de una pared para poder comer de inmediato su comida …..

cuando termino no quiso ir a su casa , a ese lugar tan frio en donde nadie lo esperaba , mejor se dirijio al cementerio ya era muy de noche , pero no le importaba a el por que asi era mejor , ya que si un adulto lo ve seguro que no lo dejara ir en paz , al llegar al cementerio se propuso pasear y leer una que otra historia de las lapidas de los grandes heroes con una vela que estaba tirada en el camino y con su chacra pudo prenderla

- almenos eso puedo aser – se dijo para asi mismo .

de tuma a tumba hasta que vio a chico de cara palida y su cabello negro ,sosteniendouna clase de libro con una mano y con la otra una clase de mascara tipo ambu el chico pero se oculto para no ser visto ,  
el chico volteo y dijo

– se que estas ahí no tiene caso que te ocultes – dijo con indiferecia al mirar lo

–¿ que ases aca? – le dijo al mirarlo por completo , el rubio saliendo con una sonrisa de dice

-nada andaba leendo historias de hombres que ya murienron – lo dijo dispuesto a irse con las manos detras la cabeza

el palido sin titubear saco su pequeña katana dispuesto a cortarlo en dos  
el rubio siente el aura asesina y expulsa chacra tan fuerte que apenas y se aserca a el , mirandolo le dice

– por que quieres matarme , por que pregunto si hay mas de los que me quieren matar que los que no me asen daño! – lo dice de frente tratando de ver por donde escapar

ya que el palido tenia un arma y el no , el palido lo ve y le ve un paresido a alguien y vuleva a poner su pequeña katana en su funda en la parte de un costado en forma horizontal de su cintura atrás

– perdon esque te paresias a alguien conocia , pero con esa cara que tienes como esperas que no te atake – dicendolo con una sonrisa falsa

mientras que el rubio le daba un tick en el ojo izquierdo y gritando

– ESA NO ES UNA ESCUSAAAAA!- mientras que el palido le sigue sonriendo

–hasta en eso te pareses

el rubi estaba en las ultimas , queria pegarle a toda costa , mientras que el palido habre sus ojos y mira con tristeza al suelo

– esta bien pero no me vuelvas a molestar ,

-...

- uhhhhhh a por cierto ¿por que me dices que me paresco a una persona que tu conocias? – dijo el rubio un poco mas calmado

– si era mi conpañero de entrenamiento – le desia el pálido ya sin ninguna marca de sentimiento en su cara mientras que el rubio con una sonrisa el dice

- entonces era como un hermano para ti , no? - el palido miradolo con algo de asonbro

- no se que es eso , yo no tengo familia – el rubio no sabia que pensar , habia otro queera igual a el , el palido

– uh me pidieron que busque un remplazo inmediatamente media hora después que muriera , ya que eres casi igual a el , prodrias ser su remplazo , para poder entrenar en mi academia de capasitacion?- preguntaba con una sonrisa el palido

el rubio no sabiaque aser de pronto un desconocido le ase una propuesta después de casi un monton de sucesos que le paso uno destacante en no poder entrar en la academia y tiene que aceptar el hecho que no lo querian alli, mirando dudosa mente le dice

– no soy bueno en el moldear chacra ni se ninguna tecnica a esepcion del bunshin no jutsu , pero que igual soy un fracaso en eso jejejeje creo que tendras que buscarte otro compañero – riendo al final el rubio trata de irse pero el palido lo detiene

– no , eso no importa en mi academia nos capacitan aunque seamos fracasado , inútiles , torpes y hasta tontos , pero todos tememos que tener una habilidad en especial – el rubio bajo la cabeza y dijo

– lo siento pero no tengo ninguna habilidad especial creo que te lo dije , pero no importa grasias por el ofresimiento ahora si me disculpas quiero volver a mi casa – con una sonrisa decaida intentaba irse , pero de nuevo es detenido por el palido

– no .claro que la tienes acaso? , no lo notaste que cuando queria matarte tu me expulsaste solo con tu chacra? Ningun compañero antes me habia expulsado solo con sus chacra , bueno excepto un hyuga pero por lo visto tu no eres un hyuga , eso es a lo que llamo tu habilidad especial , el tener un chacra tan fuerte ese es tu pase directo a mi academia – dijo el palido abrasándolo con un brazo y una sonrisa que daba miedo que hasta lo sintio el rubio

– ¿no sabes quien soy verdad?- pregunto con ironia el rubio , y palido solomovio su cabesaen forma de duda

–ah perdona me llamo sai ¿y tu nombre es?

el ojiazul no podia creer no sabia quien era , no es que sea importante solo que era la persona mas repudiada por los adultos y todo niño sabia que no tenia quejuntarse con el

–YO SOY UZUMAKI NARUTOO! – grito bien para que lo escuchara con un dejo de tristeza y desesperación , el palido empezó a helarse mas de los normal

– no puede ser …. – dijo con un tono de preocupación y cara de espanto y el viento helado paresia que soplaba con mas intensidad y frialdad


End file.
